


Rumours say

by totallyrad_login



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrad_login/pseuds/totallyrad_login
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When finding out the shady rumours Gerard was telling everyone about Real Madrid are true, Neymar struggles to conclude how he feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours say

**Author's Note:**

> first story :) sorry for any mistakes and feedback is welcome, enjoyyy! (this is like a request from a friend and I said I would do it but I'm not very good at writing dirty stuff)

Neymar wasn't sure quite what he was witnessing, wasn't sure what he'd say to Leo about it when he went to training tomorrow and more importantly (and much to his embarrasment he was hastened to add) he wasn't entirely sure how it made him feel. He had heard the rumours, mostly from Geri, that there was something shady going on with the Real Madrid team. They way they got dressed quickly and got out quickly, only deciding in a quite and unknown chat amongst themselves. When Neymar had really started to believe the 'rumours' was when his inconvenient self walked in on a what he presumed was a very private phone call between Marcelo and the caller on his mobile after the game against Chile a few months ago. Naturally he assumed the whispers of 'I love you' and 'I miss you' were meant for Clarisse but the distinctive male voice on the end of the line told him otherwise. However, he decided to believe before he questioned the scenario too much. Maybe Clarisse had a cold? His mother told him there was one going around. Now there was no mistaking it though, there was something shady going on with Real Madrid and not only was it shady, it was also a little....Homoerotic? 

Scrap that, a lot homoerotic.

Neymar's eyes glanced over the familiar faces through the crack in the door, all of them at the most intimate and their faces contorted in pleasure as they hands lingered on places Neymar considered inappropriate for even the closest team bonds. If Leo, Dani, Luis or one of the others cupped his arse like that he's pretty sure he's be a bit wary of them for.. well, ever?

"You okay?" A distinctively familiar accent asked him, far too familiar for the situation to be comfortable the Brazilian. 

His breathe caught in his throat as he watched his national team teammate run his hands up the thighs of a very pink in the face James Rodriguez, leaning in to press his full lips against the much paler skin. Neymar could see the Rodriguez boy's face contort in pleasure as he gripped on something between his muscled legs, something Marcelo's figure was blocking from his sight. His curly haired friend suddenly stood from his crouching position and moved to the side, to kiss the younger Columbian's neck, revealing a sight that made Neymar's stomach sink in disgust (it had to be, right?) 

James let out a choked moan as he gripped onto the sandy coloured hair between his thighs, his hips thrusting to meet the bobbing actions of the man between his thighs. It couldn't be, Neymar recognised the skinny silhouette and messy hair like you would an old friend you'd known for ages. Except, this wasn't an old friend, this was Fabio fucking Coentrao. The Portuguese man made a soft sound as the boys thrust became more harsh and frequent, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the youngers thighs harder. 

Neymar changed angle to a new one that opened a whole new world for him, he could see the Real Madrid team pleasuring themselves and each other as their eyes watched the scene in front like it was free porno. 

"P-Please" 

The loud sob from the corner made Neymar dart his eyes in its direction. A sweaty Isco whimpered as the 2 French men (Karim Benzema and Raphael something he believed?) caressed his sweat toned body with their long tongues and moved their hands back and forth in his shorts, occasionally chuckling and talking in their native language at a speed no one could quite catch.

Next to them sat the two German's looking vaguely uninterested as Neymar felt they always did, yet their dark eyes hide something much more primal than you would think at first glance. They whispered nothings to each other and had the occasional glance around them before turning their attention back to each other primarily. Neymar supposed they weren't too interested in anyone but each other. 

To their left sat Pepe (Neymar couldn't stand Pepe) along with Luka and Gareth. The three men, caressed each other with ease, a part from a shyer Luka who came across as needing a little more encouragement. They let out soft gasps when one of them touched something particularly sensitive and lay soft kisses lovingly on spare skin. 

Finally, Neymar drew his eyes to the right, he was met with two men that people around the world feared and worshiped. The team captains. Iker Casillas was leaning comfortably against the chest of Sergio Ramos, perched on his lap with some sort of regal elegance. The goalkeepers head was thrown to the side and his eyes closed in comfort as the other man kissed his neck, the occasionally groan of appreciation when Ramos ground his hips up. Something which Ramos clearly found amusing.

Eager to see everything Neymar went to move his eyes onto the next group, however his attention was stolen by a sudden complaint from James. 

"N-no! Please, I was n-nearly done!" He cried, gasping for Fabio who had now stood up to move away from his place between the boys thighs and into the open arms of a naked Marcelo (Marc had never been a time waster had he?). A figure towered over James like a golden god, he smirked down at the sniffling Columbian and ran his thumb against his full bottom lip. 

Neymar knew who it was, it was a face that you'd have to be living under a rock not to recognise, the million dollar grin that graced his tanned facial features and the body that all people wanted (women and men that was). Cristiano Ronaldo beckoned a finger to Gareth who chuckled and unwrapped himself from Luka, strutting over smugly and moving next to James. The knowing agreement of what was going to happen glittering in both the welsh mans and Portuguese mans eyes. 

As Gareth began to kiss James's neck Cristiano ran a hand through the younger man dark hair, watching as he closed his eyes and melted with a moan into Gareth's seemingly inviting touch. 

"Can you hear me James?" Cristiano questioned, to which the boy replied with a lazy nod "Good, now listen to me. Gareth's gonna get you ready and then I'm gonna fuck you? How does that sound?"

"Goood.." The boy hummed before gasping out loud, his eyes shooting wide open and a stream of swears mixed with the name 'Gareth' escaping his mouth. 

As Neymar watched James rock his hips back onto the Welsh mans fingers, he found it increasingly harder to ignore the painful arousal that rested between his legs. He wanted to pull his eyes away and run so that he could forget all about it, but he was entranced by the free display of porn in front of him. Besides a brief crisis when he was 16, Neymar had always considered himself 100% straight; if he knew all it took was his rival team having gay sex to unravel his sexuality then he would have kept his distance from los blancos a long time ago. 

Before he knew any better, his hand had reached between his legs to rub the bulge forming in his boxers, his breath beginning to come out in soft erratic pants, no longer able to control his sexual desires. He imagined himself being James, all the eyes on him as the attractive (Neymar thought so anyway) man behind him got him prepared to fuck another attractive man in front of him. He changed the scenarios he imagined between several members of the team before Gareth pulled his fingers away from James. 

"Be gentle please Cris" Came the warning from a breathless Iker who had now began to grind his hips back against Sergio's.

Once Gareth scattered back off to his position if kissing Luka's neck, Cristiano moved to between James's legs, pulling them so they were against his shoulders and James's back was pressed against the bench. Neymar slowly slipped his hands into his shorts as Cristiano smirked down at James, positioning himself at the boys entrance. 

"You ready baby?" The older man whispered, stroking James's calf. 

"Mm" The boy hummed back, seemingly in a daze as his eyes gazed up at his idol in front of him. His idol who was now going to fuck him which Neymar was sure Jams would have considered a surreal situation. 

As soon as Cristiano pushed in Neymar began, his wrist wrapped around his sex flicking back and forth with just the right speed and pressure he knew was needed to make him feel just right. James was crying out in pleasure, his blunt nails scratching down Cristiano's sexy as fuck arms (Neymar's morals had since been long gone and he was not afraid to admit that his best friends rival was totally hot). Neymar grew aware of the sudden movements around the scene as the other team mates chose to pleasure each other in similar and far different ways yet he could not take his eyes of Cristiano and James. 

He didn't know who he was jealous of, whether he was desperate for Cristiano to make him his bitch or whether he wanted to make James his own; either way, the situation sounded more than appealing to him.

As time grew on and the pleasure got more intense (Neymar had worked up quite the sweat you know), James began to get ore vocal begging for it 'harder' and 'faster' and the Brazilian seemed to unconsciously follow the orders on his own cock. Biting his tongue in desperation not to let out the moan ready to escape his lips. 

"F-Fuck! Cristiano yes! I'm gonna" The Columbian sobbed pulling on himself, desperate to reach the high that was ever drawing closer. 

"Yes baby cum for me" Cristiano growled, snapping his hips at an inhuman rate. 

And like an obedient puppy follows its master, James did. His back arched in an unbelievable manner and his mouth ran his Spanish swears, finally thick white liquid creamed over his toned stomach as he slowly began to drop. It was then and only then, Cristiano let out a loud groan as his thrust became uneven until they finally slowed to a stop. It was followed by the several grunts, groans and moans of the team. 

Neymar couldn't hold back anymore and he felt no need, white hot heat spread through his veins as the forever building knot in his stomach untied and he shot his seed all over his hands. His breath coming out in long sighs and his hands drawing out his orgasm in just the way he knew he liked it done. (he didn't think he had ever had an orgasm quite like it). 

As the men began to clean up and pack up their things, usual everyday chitter chatter building in the dressing room Neymar took his hands out his shorts and wiped it on the wall. His mind running with questions, ideas and the thought of asking to join in next time (he wouldn't want it wit his own team, gross).

The Brazilian had assumed he'd been quite quiet, that his presence had gone unnoticed as he watched the rival team fuck each other senseless after the win (much to Barcelona's disappointment) they'd had today. But as he glanced up to steal one more look, his eyes met with someone across the room. The dark eyes sat shadowed under then quirked perfected eyebrows and the godly smirk made his stomach drop. Neymar knew, that he'd been aware of his peeping this whole time, that he had put on a show. 

As Neymar stumbled back in embarrassment, Cristiano threw him a wink and left out the other door.


End file.
